The Magic of Friendship
by Katherine-The-Crowned
Summary: DISCONTINUED However, oathkeeper77 has taken over for me. Please read her version. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok, this is my first fan-fic, so sorry if it isn't your favorite story. I'm also gonna say that if you don't or can't read Harry Potter than don't read this story because it's a Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter cross. So I have now droned on long enough on with the story.

**Chapter One**

It was a bright, sunny day at Disney Castle, same as always. This was where Sora, the keyblade master, and his best friends, Goofy and Donald, had been staying for the year. Sora was always walking around in the daisy-covered fields or over the abundant hills with Goofy and Donald. Sora enjoyed this lifestyle, but after all the adventures he had had, the days at Disney Castle were becoming very boring.

"Hey guys, wanna practice our fighting techniques?" Sora asked, hopefully.

"Nah, why don't we go for a walk?" Donald suggested.

"That sounds great! Is that okay with you, Sora?" Goofy added, seeing the disappointed look on Sora's face.

"No that's fine," Sora answered, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Because the scenery bored Sora, his mind began to wander. "Okay, I am the keyblade master," Sora thought to himself, "and I'm doomed to walk around in daisy covered fields for all eternity!"

Suddenly, Pluto, King Mickey's dog and best friend, appeared, carrying a letter in his mouth.

"Sora, it's a letter from the king!" Donald shouted. Sora hastily went to retrieve the letter, hoping for a new mission to get him away from Disney Castle. Sora read the letter aloud.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy, I hope you are ready for another mission. It seems

there is trouble in some worlds and I need y'all to take care of it. I know I can count on you guys.

Mickey"

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed. "Come on, guys! Let's go get ready!"

After getting together all their gear, the gang headed to the gummiship to prepare for their next adventure.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Chip and Dale, two chipmunks who worked in the Gummi Garage.

"Ready when you are," Goofy answered.

"Okay. Launching in three….two….one….BLAST OFF!" yelled the chipmunks. Sora and the gang were off.

So there you have it. Reviews would be Great!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay thanks for all reviews!! I totally appreciate them. This is the chapter where Harry Potter enters the scene, so if you have read this far and can't or don't read it, DON'T GO ON!!!! Okay so, go have a blast!!!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter!!!

Chapter Two 

"Hey, there's a world up ahead," Sora informed Donald. "Let's go ahead and land." After landing, they looked around at the world that was much different than most.

"Gawrsh, this world is a little weird," said Goofy. They were standing outside of a huge, stone castle in the mountains.

"What are you doing here?" asked an angry voice. They turned around and standing there was a pale man with greasy black hair. "Answer me!" yelled the man. "Why are you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Oh, um, we were hoping we could, uh, go to school here," Sora said hesitantly, hoping at the same time that Donald and Goofy would follow his plan.

"Hmm," the man scanned the three. "Follow me," he said, "I will take you to the headmaster and see what he thinks." The three followed the man into the castle, down halls, and up stairs until they stopped in front of a statue where the man whispered something to it. It leaped aside revealing yet another staircase. At the top there was a door, which the man knocked on, and it opened. Inside was a room with many moving items, a desk, some red bird and…

"Picture, moving pictures1" Sora thought. "Amazing!" Suddenly, A man with a long, silver beard and hair stepped into sight.

"Ah," he said, "Professor Snape, who are these three?"

"They say they would like to attend Hogwarts so I brought them to you," said Snape.

"You may go, Professor, to the feast," said the man. Snape obeyed and left the three with the old man. The old man began to speak to Sora. "So you want to go to my school?"

"Yes sir," Donald answered, "we are exchange students."

"Hmm," The man looked them over as if he didn't believe them and actually knew why they were there. "Since you'll be here you will need supplies and uniforms. You will also need to be sorted into a house. I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts."

They were going to be sorted and Donald was first. Dumbledore took a patched hat off the shelf.

"This is the sorting hat," he said. "I'll place it on your head and it will sort you into a house; they are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor." Dumbledore placed the hat on Donald's head and it began to move. Suddenly, the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" Goofy went next and also got Gryffindor. It was now Sora's turn. He sat down and let the hat fall over his eyes and then he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Hmm," it was the hat. "Brave, yes indeed and quite determined, oh yes and a strong heart. Well, you should be in Gryffindor!" Dumbledore provided their supplies and told them to go to the Great Hall for the feast.

After finding the Great Hall, the gang entered with a large group of people and saw four long tables.

"Where do we sit?" Sora asked a girl with bushy brown hair.

"You must be new. I'm Hermione Granger. You sit with your house. Are you in Gryffindor?" she said all this in one breath.

"Yeah, we're new," Sora said a little scared of Hermione. "I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy, and yes we're in Gryffindor."

"Great!" exclaimed Hermione. "My friends and I are also in Gryffindor. Come on! I'll show you our table!" Sora felt himself being pulled by Hermione to a table by the wall. She brought him over to a tall boy with red hair and freckles and another boy with jet-black hair, glasses and a strange lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"This is Ron Weasley," she said, pointing to the boy with red hair, "and this is Harry Potter," she said pointing to the black-haired boy.

"Hey, I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy. So, ya'll are in Gryffindor?" Sora asked the two.

"Yeah, we're in our fourth year," Ron answered.

"Cool, we are, too!" Goofy exclaimed. "Does this mean we have classes together?"

"Most classes," Harry answered. "Some classes we chose that you might not have picked. You have to take Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration. So, we'll have those classes together but me and Ron also take care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"Great! We're taking those classes, too!" Sora didn't know these people, but at least he'd be in class with people he knew by name.

The Feast went on, the first years were sorted, and then it came time to go to bed.

"Uh, I think we'll need some help finding our rooms," Donald said.

"C'mon," Ron answered, "me and Harry and Hermione'll show you where to go. Each House has a common room where we all hang out after our classes are done."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed the trio down more halls and up more stairs until they reached a dead end with a picture of a large woman on the wall.

"This is the door to the Gryffindor Tower," Hermione said, pointing to the picture.

"Uh, Hermione, are you okay?" asked Sora, who was quite confused by this point. "That's just a portrait on a wall."

"Excuse me!" yelled an angry voice. "This _is _the door to the Gryffindor Tower! You say the password, which I seriously doubt you have it, and I will open the door for you!" The voice was coming from the picture of the large woman. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were taken aback.

"Sorry," Sora said, "we didn't know. We're new here."

"Well," the fat lady replied, "you will need to learn the rules around here quickly!"

"Pine fresh!" yelled Ron. Sora stared.

"Ron, are you okay?" Sora asked, "I mean, you're yelling out random wor-." Sora stopped and stared again. The picture began to swing to reveal a doorway to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Oops," Sora said, "I guess that word worked."

"Yeah," Harry said, "it _was_ the password."

The Hogwarts trio led the way into the common room, and Harry and Ron led Sora and the others to the boys' dormitory. Inside were eight four-poster beds, one for each student, with their supplies at the end of the bed. And so ended Sora's first night at Hogwarts.

All right, obviously this chapter's a little longer than the first. All the chapters will vary in length. So hope ya'll enjoyed this. Please review. They are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about not updating!! Holidays came in and I stopped to enjoy my break before I went back to school. Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I'd appreciate reviews, they're quite encouraging!! Oh, by the way, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Disclaimer- Don't own Kingdom Hearts!! Don't own Harry Potter!! But I do own this great computer that I use to write the story you see before your eyes!!

"SORA!" yelled a somewhat familiar voice. "YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" Sora opened his eyes, still practically asleep.

"Huh?" asked Sora. "Riku? When did you get here?" Right before his eyes was his best friend from his home island, Riku.

"Riku?" answered the voice in a quieter tone. "You must be crazy, Sora."

"What?" Sora became very confused.

"I'm Ron. Remember? Ron Weasley." Slowly the image of Riku began to fade away and was replaced with the image of red headed Ron.

"Sorry," Sora said. "I'm just out of it."

"It's fine. First night at Hogwarts can do that to you. C'mon. We have to go to class and I've been trying to wake you up for almost twenty minutes." Ron did look a little worn out.

"Sorry," Sora apologized again.

"Come on, Sora," said Goofy, "we have to go to class."

"Huh," Sora answered, lazily. "Oh, yeah class. Yeah, uh, I guess we have to go then."

"Sora," asked Donald, a little worried by Sora's behavior, "are you OK? You seem…um…lost in thought."

"Huh?" Sora lazily answered again. "Oh, no, I'm fine." He glued a smile, to his face. Truth be told, Sora _was_ lost in thought. He felt, somewhat, homesick. He was enjoying his friends, but he missed his old friends, Riku and Kairi, from his island. Ever since earlier this morning, Sora had been thinking about his friends. But he knew he had to pull it together. "C'mon, guys," Sora said in his fake cheery voice. "We have to go to class."

"I guess you're better then, right Sora?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sora answered with another fake smile. "Hurry up, guys, we might be late. Come on!"

They were walking down the hall when something suddenly popped into Sora's mind.

"Hey, Goofy, Donald," Sora whispered to the two, "I thought the King said there was trouble in some worlds. But everything is just fine at Hogwarts.

"He did," Goofy whispered back.

"Yeah," Donald said, "but we could still stay, just to be sure everything is okay. We also need to stay because some of us, not pointing fingers at anyone," a quick glance at Sora, "some of us need to work on our magic."

"Okay, okay, fine," Sora angrily whispered back at Donald, "We can stay a little while longer to be sure." Suddenly, as the Hogwarts trio turned the corner, there was a bump and the scurry of feet. Out of nowhere five shadow heartless appeared.

"I guess Hogwarts is _not _okay," Goofy said. Sora whipped out the keyblade, and Donald and Goofy took out their weapons. They took out the heartless one by one until there were none left.

"I guess we do need to stay then," Sora said.

"Um…" came a small, scared voice. "You three aren't from here, are you? You're not exchange students, are you?" Standing at the corner was a scared looking Hermione, with Ron and Harry behind her.

Before the matter of "Sora's from where?" could be addressed they had to go to class, Charms. Things went pretty well. They saw Professor Flitwick, the teacher, and he introduced Sora, Goofy, and Donald to the class, he personally taught them the more basic spells and told them they would join the class next lesson. Now Sora had to face the Hogwarts Trio. What would he say? Yeah, we're from another world. Could he tell the truth? No, I just got a key and put a spell on it to make it big and I fight evil creatures with it. We're really from Norway. He could lie. Harry and Ron may fall for it, but Hermione? She was too smart to believe a pitiful lie like that.

"Goofy, what should I do?" Sora asked.

"Well, Sora," Goofy answered in a serious voice, "I think you should tell them the truth. Why wouldn't you tell the truth? We've told people in other worlds the truth. Why not Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"Okay, let's go tell 'em," said Sora, preparing himself for judgment.

Sora found the three in the common room.

"So," Harry began, "Sora. Are you going to tell us what's going on?"

"Yeah," Ron jumped in. "I mean, that was pretty weird what happened back there."

"I thought you were exchange students," Hermione said.

"But we are exchange students," Donald said hastily.

"No we're not," Sora said boldly. "We're not exchange students."

"Sora," Donald whispered in a singsong voice, "ha, ha, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna tell truth, Donald," Sora said in a normal. "I guess, in a way, we are exchange students, but not the kind ya'll are thinking of."

"What do you mean?" Harry said slowly.

"Uh, um, yeah," Donald gasped, nervously.

"We're, uh, we're from another world." Sora waited for a reaction from the three.

"Ha, ha," laughed Ron, "very funny Sora!" But when Ron saw their faces, he stopped, knowing that they were serious.

"Uh," Harry had the same confused look Sora often had on his face.

"Maybe, we'd better explain," Sora said. They explained everything. Where they came from, about the heartless, their past adventures, and why they were here. As the silence met Sora's ears, he wondered how his story had gone.

"Wow," Hermione plainly said, "what a story."

"I didn't think you'd believe us," Sora said sadly.

"No," Harry quickly said.

"It's just," Ron cut in, "we can't believe you had to deal with all that. I mean, I never could of done it!"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "We never knew what happened."

"So you do believe us?" Goofy asked.

"Of course we do!" Harry said. "When you go to Hogwarts you start to think anything is possible."

Story behind the story: Ok, so I wrote and completed it before posting any of it. Originally the gang started off at Hogwarts, soon going to the Lord of the Rings world, finishing in Narnia. These are some of my favorite movies/books. In the end, LoR was nixed because they're on the quest of destroying the ring for about 13 months, and the other worlds would perish if they were in trouble and Sora was gone that long. Also, I wouldn't be very good at writing Lord of the Rings style. Narnia was nixed because…I just wanted to hurry up and finish the story. So, sorry to anyone who would have enjoyed that. Please leave reviews. So, click on that button down there and familiarize yourself with the review box!!


	4. Passing of the Torch

Okay everyone, as you know I have discontinued this story.

I want everyone to understand that when I wrote this I was only 13 and just starting out. that is why this really isn't any good.

Fortunately, for those of you who were interested in it, someone has kindly taken it over. I highly recommend that you guys head over to oathkeeper77's profile to find it. She should have it posted soon.

Here's the address to her profile. http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1578667/

I do hope that you will read her story. I also hope that you read some of the other stories I've written as I feel that they are infinitely better.

*smiles* Yea, I think that's it.


End file.
